Sesshomaru X Demon reader ( The love that was deep inside)
by SoraSTWFF
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters. I am but a writer who has way too much free time. Please enjoy the story. Sesshomaru is more caring in this one. I want to show a softer side to readers. I'll make a rough one maybe I don't know yet. Within this you be romancing the lovely Lord Sesshomaru. He will have a softer side to in this particular story.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"You sit in a cave among many of your family, but the one that truly mattered to you is dead. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou lost your mother only two months ago and you know for a fact it was your father killed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe disgusting man wanted you, his own daughter, as a slave for many reasons you chose to push from your style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou have a plan to leave soon you won't let him get his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYour mother was a kind beautiful wolf style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYour father is the exact opposite of that, he has horrible manners and has sex style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYour mother had a friend and you know as well even though he was not your father you looked up to him that style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou remember him very well where his territory begins and set in your mind that is where you will go to his land and find him to see if he will protect style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe plan was set for when your father went to get "serviced" by his know how long it takes him and planed it day goes on like normal for him and you talk to your loving and protective brother Koga. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe knows your plan and agreed to help in any way possible. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou smile at him as father walks into his room with his whores. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKoga nods waits patiently for him to close the door. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter a minute Koga places a large rock at the bottom of the door and you grab your packed bag you made by hand and leave the area but make it look like you went feel free at last from his horrible grasp, then you remember that soon you will be entering the area with paradise birds and you mask your scent in one that was killed by your clan to try and combat them the smell was bad but you knew if you didn't there would be no more of (y/n). You didn't want to stay in that place for long so you ran through then went to the nearest spring to wash breath then start to sprint you have a lot of ground to cover till your far enough away from the clan hunting grounds and you make sure to leave a confusing trail to follow. After all this is done you begin to celebrate in your you feel free of your father style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou hair is a bit of a mess but you wash it once you to the waterfall that would mark your half way point, that is also where you change into cleaner mother was proud of you when she was alive, she loved you and cared to listen and most of all she loved you enough to know that you would need to leave and showed how to do that to get away from your sex crazy father. You move while thinking of her until you reach the cave where your mother would go to get away and take you as well so many happy memories fill your heart and you begin to tear up, but you shake your head and breath. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou know stopping means going back to that place. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou grab flowers and place them in her honor. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou begin to move again pass the cave and you know after its a two-day journey to the waterfall. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhen night falls you climb a tree and rest for an hour or more then start to move want to waste know time you have goal and you want to reach it. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou remember something just as you touch the ground a childhood friend. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou blush at the thought of him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was quiet and respectful, but he was great to be around. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou loved him, and it was hard to think about because you don't know he feels toward you. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou only two days younger then him and you like to spend time with even if you did most of the talking. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou push the thoughts from your mind and begin to move toward your goal. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou know it's hard to think when memories cloud your mind. You reach a point after travel most the night, you know the sun will raise soon, you stop at a spring nearby and drink from it. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou feel a bit hungry as well so you fish catching only one because you know that's all you will eat, you kill it, then cook it over a fire before eating it. You normally eat pig or boar, but you are trying to travel light. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou finish the fish and snuff out the fire then burry the evidence of it. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou start to move again just as the sun starts to raise. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou continue to move throughout the day only stopping to breath. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou are determined to get to the waterfall. You move so fast and so quick with stopping when finally stop it's because you smell something familiar to you. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou say to yourself in a cheerful voice. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Cherry blossom trees!" You see them on the horizon and quickly make your way toward them then realize where you are. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe waterfall was closer than you thought but then again as a child you and your mother stopped often to look at the nature. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou undress and jump into the water and bathe in it and as you do the scent of the cherry blossoms become a part of your scent, which usually smelled of roses, at least that is what everyone told you. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou smile bright feel clean and your long (h/c) hair is light and silky. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou change into fresher cleaner then start to move again drying your hair as you run in excitement. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I'm almost there I can see him again. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI've missed Lord Inu no Taishō so much." You make to the border of his land within an hour and swiftly cross it and begin to try and track his scent, but all the scent trails are old. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou smell a scent that makes you blush that is fresh, and you do track it. You stop in your tracks after only tracking for a short time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He is standing there in front of you with a blank expression and you just look at but then bow and greet him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Lord Sesshomaru it's been a long time." He walks closer to you then says your name in a sweet style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"(y/n) , it has been a long time." You raise your head after he addresses you then blush again. "Milord" you hear a high pitch voice that makes you cringe say. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe says with a stern voice. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"What is it Jaken?" Jaken speak with a disgusted tone. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Who is this wrench milord?" Before you can speak to the imp Sesshomaru whacks him on the head with the hilt of his sword then says sternly. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Don't speak to her that way Jaken." span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaken regrets his statement and just nods with a bump on his head. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru looks to you with a blank expression. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou look back then realizes how weak you have been without a proper meal in two months since father made you eat scraps of what was left of the meals. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou become dizzy a little from all the energy you just burned. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou fall to your knees weak and tired. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru walks over to you and picks you up cradling you in his arms. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe carries you to A-un and places you on his back allowing you to rest. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaken looks confused because his master usually kills weaker demons than him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru turns to Jaken then growls after reading his thoughts. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe looks back to you and thinks to himself. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'What are you running from and why come here?' A feeling he hasn't felt in a long-time surfaced and he looks away from you then calms himself. He gets angry for feeling that way then he turns to Jaken and in stern commanding voice. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Jaken stay here and protect her till I return." Jaken nods and bows then walks over A-Un. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru leaves and walks for half the day before heading back to where you and Jaken are. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe reaches the location by nightfall. Jaken bows and greets Sesshomaru. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Milord this woman has been speaking in her sleep. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span" You jump up panting after Jaken spoke and it makes him jump. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru stops denying his feelings and walks over to you then holds you. You begin to cry as he embraces you then after a few minutes you calm yourself. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru looks at you then lifts your chin so your (e/c) eyes meet his golden eyes. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou blush at once then try to look away but can't. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe asked you in a concerned tone. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Why are you running, (y/n)?" You look down and says in a shaky voice. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"My mother died, and my father is lustful for my body." Hearing this Sesshomaru growls then holds you close and says to you with anger in his voice. "I will kill him before I let him touch you." You smile and shortly after that you fall asleep peacefully on A-Un back. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru thinks to himself while he watches over you. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'When we were kids she would come with her mother. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMy father knew them well. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe met her mother on the day she was born. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe were good friends until I started to train under my father then we saw them less and less than once my father died they stop coming. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI missed her so.' He has a blank face while he thinks but he feels a tightness in his chest. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'I love her. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI have seen we were kids.' He decides not to show his emotion to you not until he is sure you feel the same. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe night goes by and the sub rises you awaken to the sun on your face making you feel warm. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru is standing next to a tree and looking at the sun rise. You stretch then go over to where he is and sits on the grass. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." You greet him with a smile. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe just nods at you and continues to watch the sun. You blush smelling his scent and hum softly to yourself. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis eyes soften when you, but you don't see it because he still looking at the sun rise. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou stand up then stretch again before you decide to go change. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I'm going to go change my clothes okay?" He nods, and his heart starts to go at a fast rate he wants to watch but he contents his curiosity. You grab your bag and a change of clothes. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou go back to ask where a spring is, but your heart starts to race seeing a familiar figure walk toward your way. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'No, no how did he find me so fast I left a difficult trail to follow' You calm down smelling Koga and his friends. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou run toward him and scream. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Hey Koga." You wave to him and he runs to you embracing you tightly. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe says to you with a smile. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Dad is dead and gone, he drank too much, and I killed those nasty paradise birds. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo, you come home whenever you like okay?" You smile and nod. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"This is all good news." You look down and your heart wants to stay but Koga is so cheerful. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou shake your head. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span" That's good to hear which means you run the clan now but I want to explore the lands I haven't seen." Koga chuckles and ruffles your hair. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span" Do what you want little sister just know there is a place for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You smile and notice Sesshomaru has started to leave. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou run to catch up then wave goodbye to Koga. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou blush looking at Sesshomaru from behind. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'He is handsome if only I knew how he felt.' span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou look around the area when you see a tree and the markings. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou smile because you remember you and Sesshomaru made a promise there. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou walk toward the tree, Sesshomaru sees you walking towards it and follows you stopping right behind you as you touch the tree and its markings. "This is where you promised to protect me when we were kids." He smiles and pins you up the tree. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I made a promise to myself here that if you ever came back. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI would tell you how I felt that what really wanted to say under this tree." You blush and is surprised because he is actually smiling. He continues to say with compassion in his heart and in his voice. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span" I love you and I want you to be my mate, (y/n)." span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou blush even more and move your hands to his face then kiss him deeply. He blushes from the thought he just had. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou are at tree touching the cravings in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru wants to do as he was thinking but he doesn't. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe watches you soak in the memories. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou turn to him and blush softly. "I remember you promised to protect me. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI'm glad to serve under you my lov... Lord" You blush correcting yourself. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe looks at you and smirks slightly. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou look down then bow to him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe says to you a sweet tone in his voice. " You can call me Sesshomaru, (y/n) " You blush then say softly. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Only when we are alone." He grins and leans toward your face. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou feel his breath on your face and your face turns style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe walks towards you pushing against the tree then he kisses you softly on the lips even though it was brief you shared your first kiss under the tree from all those years ago./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"After the kiss a month pass and Sesshomaru is after his brother's sword. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDuring their fight he lost his left arm. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru was wounded and he hid from you but three days after he comes back with a girl named, Rin. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou are relieved to see him, and you protect when Sesshomaru isn't around. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe day after they came back quiet between the two of you. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe remembers something important then thinks to himself.' My beloved birthday is tomorrow. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhat should I do for it? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe made me a necklace and she has matching one even she thinks I don't notice. I know what I will do.' He stops and everyone else does as well. He turns to the three of you then says " Rin, Jaken, stay here until me and (y/n) return understood." They nod, and you walk up to Sesshomaru and he walks into the tree line you follow him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe two of you walk to a small patch of smile happily because of the beauty of the flowers. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe walks behind you and pulls you close and softly kisses your neck. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou blush then slowly relax from the smell and scent of the flowers. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe is kissing your neck then he licks it softly making you feel wet. He grins smelling the wetness then he bites your neck and you let out a moan. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe moves his hand lower on your body slipping it into your pants and begins to play with your sweet wetness. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou can't handle the touch because no one has ever touched you this way and since you are a virgin it's extremely wonderful. He sucks on your neck while he plays with you teasing your body and the lust in your mind. He stops hearing a rustling in the trees he removes his hand from your pants then pulls you closer as he releases your neck from the grip of his mouth it leaves a red mark. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe sniffs the and he smells Naraku and his veil scent. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou can smell it slightly but it's hard because your mind is clouded. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru is pissed that he has been interrupted. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNaraku comes his hiding place then grins at the sights he is seeing before says something that Sesshomaru doesn't like you can tell because of how close he is holding you. You want Sesshomaru to take you, but he can't with Naraku there. You growl from the lust building up and the lack of attention you are getting. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru growls back basically saying sternly 'Not right now!'. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNaraku chuckles at then makes Sesshomaru a deal. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru just stays quiet not agreeing or disagreeing. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNaraku leaves after agreeing to talk with Sesshomaru later. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou turn toward Sesshomaru and slide your hand down his pants and feel for his member. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe groans softly as you touch it softly. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou grin knowing what you want. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe pulls your hand from his pants and growls at you, showing his dominant nature. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou give into him and he resumes to kissing your neck and slides his hand down your pants then begins to finger your tight pussy. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe has been waiting for this moment for years he wanted you for so long he can't control himself. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou grip his head as he kisses your neck and as you do he bites your neck hard to where it leaves a mark. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis time you hear a noise and hears it too. Sesshomaru is truly angry at this point. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaken comes running out of the woods screaming. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Milord! span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMilord!" Sesshomaru growls at him filled with rage and hate. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaken is scared but something that snap him out of his rage. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Milord, Rin was captured. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was watching her then I blinked, and she was gone." You push away from Sesshomaru and run to the spot where you and Sesshomaru left Rin and Jaken. You sniff the air when you all you can smell is a strong scent not Rin. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou growl and by the time Sesshomaru reaches you turn into a wolf and take off running following the scent. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru follows the scent as well but moves faster with no effort. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou try to keep up but can't and turn back to your normal form stopping on all fours then coughing up blood. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou mind goes blank and you remember when you were a child and your mother was ill and you ran to Sesshomaru and his father weak and in your wolf form. You turned back to your normal state and told them, Sesshomaru stayed with you protecting you; you remember thinking you were dying but he held you and you regained your strength slowly and that's the day your faithful promise was made. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru stops in his tracks and runs back and picks you up whistle for A-un. He places you on his back and continued with A-un not far behind. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOnce he reached the place where the scent was strong he found begin held by an ugly demon holding an unresponsive Rin. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe swiftly kills the demon and as Rin falls he catches her and gently lands on the ground. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe lays her next to you on A- UN. He leads A-Un away and into a cave. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaken arrives to Sesshomaru holding you in his lap his forehead on your and he is humming a song you taught him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe hears footsteps he looks up seeing Jaken then he lays you down and walks to Jaken and says sternly. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Jaken go find fire wood." Jaken senses anger and runs out to find fire wood. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru goes back to you then holds you once more. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe sees Rin slowly wake up. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou gasp for air then move to your side before calming your mind and breath. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe is worried but tries to stay calm. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou look around and see Rin you feel sharp pain. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru pulls you to his chest then kisses your head softly. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou calm completely the pain stops. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou want to see his face pushing away with both hands you look into his eyes with your bright (e/c) eyes. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe looks back feeling a sense of pain from a memory from long ago. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou rub his cheek and he leans closer to you. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou say softly with your voice sounding so sweet and meaningful. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Sesshomaru, don't ever think I'm leaving you. "He says softly his voice like he has been crying." (Y/n,) be my mate, be my lover. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou are my everything! I don't want to lose you." All you can do is tear up, as the feeling of relief washes over you and kiss. He kisses back and pulls you close making it deeper. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRin runs over to the two and hugs you both, your face turns red. Sesshomaru just smiles and embraces the two of you as the hug is released Jaken returns with the wood. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru face becomes like stone with a straight face. You giggle then turns to Rin and start to play with her. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaken feels like Sesshomaru is hiding something after you run around and bother Jaken she lays down to rest you cover her with a blanket made from a bear fur, she curls up in the warmth and drifts to sleep Jaken falls asleep as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Sesshomaru stands and motions for you to follow. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou stand up and he leaves the cave. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou follow him and as the two of you reach a meadow outside the cave. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru sits down you look at the beauty of the sky the moon is at its peak and you are amazed by the beauty. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe pulls you into his lap and holds you. You can only relax and enjoy the view with him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou two stay there all night and talk about things that have happened. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe sees the sun on the horizon after the two of have sitting for the whole night Jaken footsteps can hear coming from the cave. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru nudges you to move You get up from his lap and sit next to him. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe stands by you then turns to Jaken. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaken has a suspect look on his face. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru gives him a look and Jaken face changes to scared. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBefore you could think about standing you heard a noise then felt a pinch on your neck. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou smack your neck and a flea demon floats down to the ground. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru see this and picks him up then says. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"What is it Myoga?" Myoga puffs back up the starts to speak. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Just passing through don't mind me." You rub your neck then stand up then walk inside the cave. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru throws Myoga and follows you into the cave. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaken pouts because he wasn't noticed. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru wakes up Rin then say. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"We are leaving." You grab your bag and blanket and pack up then snuff out the looks at your butt as you bend over to pick up your bag. You pick up your bag and stand back up slowly seeing if the bag is heavy. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSesshomaru walks by and touches your butt jump a little then blush realize that Sesshomaru grins as he leaves the cave. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe sees Rin rolling in the grass and Jaken looking annoyed. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYou come outside and walk pass Sesshomaru you touch his hand softly. He smirks then remembers today is your birthday. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis mind begins to wonder as he thinks about yesterday. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span~ chapter one end/p 


	2. Chapter 2

You know it's your birthday and you know what Sesshomaru has in mind for a present. You want it you aren't denying that you want but you something simple and you can show off. Sesshomaru looks at you and sees you in thought. He stops then turns to look at you. You notice and look at the ground. He sees this then walks over to you. You just try to pretend not to notice him and continue to walk. He stands in front of you and doesn't move. You bump into him then look up at him. He has such soft eyes when you make eye contact. He starts to walk again and you walk up with him far enough were Rin and Jake can't hear. You look to him then look away before he speaks. He asks with a concerned voice." What's wrong my love?" You look to him and answer with a low sad tone. "I want your present, but I also wanted something I can show off and be proud of and care for." He smiles softly then replies to you with a sweet tone. "Just wait till you see what I got you then." He has something he has been waiting to give you for years. You become excited and you embrace him then let go blushing. He grins then up ahead Naraku is waiting on the side of the road. Sesshomaru tells you and Rin to stay back. You listen carefully and intently. You watch from a distance Rin behind you. Sesshomaru is offered a deal and he takes it. Naraku gives him a human arm and Sesshomaru takes it then uses it to attack Inuyasha and the others. You hid with Rin in the forest safe far from harm's way. Later, Sesshomaru appears without the human arm given to him by Naraku. You run to him and hold him tightly. He looks away from you disappointed in himself for not being able to kill Inuyasha. You put your face on his chest. He knows what is on your mind then a smells that you are to be in heat soon. You mess with his armor trying to release it. He looks at you then takes your hand he doesn't want Rin or Jaken to see you like this. You look up at him with lust in your eyes.

He starts to walk with you deep into the forest. Jaken is begin bothered by Rin neither of them notice. Once he knows the two of you are far enough away the pin you against a tree. You look at him into his eyes with lust and begging. His armor presses up against your chest as he begins to kiss you deeply. He stops suddenly then looks at you. You are biting your lip and you mess with his armor once more trying to get it off of him. He growls at you then pins both your hands above your head. You whimper wanting him to take you now but he wants to go at his own pace. He releases your hands to loosen his armor and he takes it off tosses it to the side. You watch him then puts your hand on his top and pull it down. He feels you do this then pins you against the tree again. He bites your neck to punish you for removing his shirt slightly. He doesn't show you mercy he kisses and suck on your neck leaving red marks all over. He releases your hands then drops his other sleeve. Your face turns red seeing his bare chest. He stands in front of then looks up and down then in a commanding voice says. "Take off your clothes, now." You smile and begin to take off your clothing. You take off your clothes fast since you hardly wear much in the first place. He watches you strip down then bites his lip once he sees your naked body. You step close to him and press your breast against his chest. He looks at you then unties his pants before removing them. You have been waiting to see his member. His member is stiff so as his pants fall it spring out and rubs against your body. He grabs your hands before you touch it then ties you up with sash that held his pants. You struggle with sash that is around your wrist. He grins and says to you. "You won't be getting free unless I untie you." After his statement he begins to rub your dripping wet pussy. You moan softly as he touches you there. He moves his hand from your pussy to your mouth. You lick his fingers the want lick to his member. He moves his hand to your hair grabbing it and forcing you to your knees. He positions himself so his member is in front your face. You don't hesitate to lick the hard member before taking it into your mouth. He moans softly then grabs your head and forces his member down your throat. You gag on it slightly as it goes down your throat. He groans as he starts to thrust his member down your throat and mouth. You just let him and enjoy the feeling of his member. He pulls his member from your mouth then looks at you. You cough a little then go to lick his member. He steps back so you can't reach it you whimper then crawl closer. He growls at you when he does you stop. You are on all fours and Sesshomaru walks behind you then kneels. You blush knowing what he is about to do before he enters you says. "Please be gentle I'm still a virgin, my love." He hears this then slowly inserts the tip of his member inside of you. You whine from the pain of him entering your tight virgin pussy. He doesn't stop he knows that he does now he will not pop your cherry. You feel a tear trickle down your face. He is halfway and his mind is telling him to go faster but he contains himself. You feel a sharp pain then shortly after it feel amazing. You moan softly and the tension in your body has gone. Sesshomaru notices this then smiles before saying his voice full of lust. "You like that feeling don't you." You can only nod your head. He smiles brightly and his instincts take over. He begins to pound your tight pussy with no mercy. You moan loudly enjoying every inch of his member inside of you. He smiles hearing your moan. He stops pounding and pulls his member from your tight pussy. He flips you to your back and licks his lips. You are panting and starting to sweat with your hands tied above you. He enjoys the sight that he is seeing and lowers himself onto you from his kneeling position. You blush as you feel large member against your stomach. He kisses you with so much passion. You kiss him back blushing a bright red. He calms down slightly regaining control of his thoughts. You struggle with the sash around your wrist again. He looks at you seeing this then sits up and motions for you to give him your hands. You move your hands toward him. He grabs them and places his head between your arms forcing you to sit up in his lap. He kisses you and begins to play with your pussy making sure it stays wet. You moan as he kisses you then feel him trying to force his tongue in your mouth. You open your mouth and allow his tongue to explore your mouth. He begins to play with your tongue wanting you to do the same. You blush and start to play with his as well. He lifts you up enough to line up his member with your tight pussy. He slowly presses inside of you and as his cock completely enters you. Your head jerk back breaking the kiss as you let out a loud moan. He grins looking at your pleasure. You slowly slide down to the bottom of his member. He bites your neck and allows you to sit there. You feel a need to bounce so you move the lower half body up and down on his member. He feels this and smiles then slowly lays you on your back. When he sees your back on the ground he places his hand next your head. Your hands are still behind his neck. He starts to fuck you hard and fast. You moan his name loudly as you feel something build up inside of you. He smells you are close to cumming and goes faster. You never felt this and before you say something your eyes roll to the back of your head and your back arches. He smiles then bites your neck as he slows down and releases his seed inside of you. He moves your hands and unties you then looks at your sweat soaked body. Your hair is all over the place and his hair is as well. He removes his member from inside of you then says softly and sweetly. "Happy birthday, my beloved." You blush then sit up and say to him with a soft submissive tone. "Thank you my love." His eyes soften as you speak. You look at his sweaty abs and body. He looks at you then blushes. You giggle then say to him. "Now, you blush after everything we did." He growls slightly then chuckles before saying." I have one more thing for you." You sit up then smile and say." I need a bath let's find a spring and bathe together. "He smiles then tosses your clothes and begins to get dressed himself. You put on your clothes and stretch. He holds you from behind then says softly in your ear." Remember that heart hair pin you wanted as a child." You nod softly then get excited. He hands you a box then kisses your neck. You take the box opening it and see inside the hair pin with a heart pendant hanging down. You tear up then turn to him and embrace him tightly.

The air is happy then a rustling in some nearby bushes you both stand ready to fight if needed. Rin comes running from the bushes with Jaken close behind. You drop your guard before worrying that Rin heard or saw anything. Sesshomaru says with a stern voice that makes you jumps because you were thinking. "Jaken announce yourself next time or it's your head." Jaken scrambles to his knees before apologizing. "I'm sorry MI 'lord " You hate the sound of Jaken's voice so you leave with your hair pin and Rin. Rin looks to you with soft eyes and asks with a soft sweet tone. "Miss (y/n)...Master Jaken said you and lord Sesshomaru are mates, what does that mean?" You stop and kneel in front of her and caress her cheek before you can answer Sesshomaru walks up behind her and you stand. Jaken is close behind Sesshomaru giving you a look of hate. You growl at him and look back at Rin with soft eyes. "You'll understand when you are older, sweetheart." You stand up and walk in front of them. Sesshomaru looks at your butt then looks straight in front of him. Rin runs around chasing Jaken as the four you walk. You stop suddenly as your mind goes blank. Your body begins to fall and Sesshomaru catches and picks you up in his arm then he orders Rin and Jaken not to move and he walks off taking you to a waterfall where the two of you use to play as kids. He lays you by the water and feels your forehead feeling you have a fever. He knows it is sickness from when you were kids but he didn't realize you still had it. He places your head in his lap and kisses your forehead then he waits patiently for your fever to go down. He checks after a few hours of you resting feeling it's gone down a lot he wakes you the one he has wanted too. He sits you up enough before kissing you deeply. You wake slowly and kiss him back and rubbing his cheek. He stops then looks away with a sad look before saying softly." I can take away your illness if you want." You look away and tears form at the corner of your eyes knowing that he would have to kill you first. He looks to you and sees your tears he knows that you say yes he will have to make it quick before bringing you back. You calm yourself before showing him a mark on your wrist that he didn't see when you were mating in the forest. He growls seeing a mark your family use to mark the dead. You look away from him then sit up on your knees. He stands in front of you then sits there before kissing you softly. He knows your time is limited and hates that. You stand and undress before walking into the spring of water with the waterfall to bathe. He watches you bathe in the water and it makes him angry that he can't save you not this time. You smell Koga's scent then kneel down in the water not to reveal yourself to him. Sesshomaru smells him as well then stands to face away from you and the sits down again.

Koga comes out of the woods on the other side of waterfall oasis then yells. "HEY SIS I HAVE NEWS!" You look at him then reply in a normal tone." What about Big brother?" He gives you a concerned look then says with a sad tone. "Your illness and it is good not bad. I just hate talking about it." You almost jump up out the water but contain yourself. "Please, tell me there is a cure Koga." Koga nods then notices Sesshomaru then says with a humbled tone. "If you are okay to travel back to the clan." You nod then motion for him to turn around. Koga does then squats down waiting for you to get dressed. Sesshomaru heard the whole conversation and doesn't want you to leave but knows it is better for you to get well before anything. You get dressed quickly then run to Sesshomaru and kiss him on the lips before saying anything to Koga. Sesshomaru holds you on the kiss for a moment longer than intended. You smile as your lips part then hug him before going through a creek near the edge of the waterfall then toward Koga. Koga stands then smiles before ruffling your hair. You remember your hair pin that is safety tucked away in fold of your clothes. Koga picks you up suddenly then speeds off toward the clan's territory. You have drifted off into deep thought and before you know it a familiar scent fills your nose. You come out of thought to be greeted by many wolves and friends. Koga places you on the ground through the crowd of an all-black wolf approached you. The wolf sniffed then its tail started to wag you kneeled to pet it with a smile then say softly. "OH my darling I've miss you too, Loka." The wolf sniffs you more smelling Sesshomaru scent that was mixed in with your hair from the mating not too long ago. You smile the pets the wolf more. Koga taps your shoulder then motions for you to follow him. You stand and follow with the black wolf close behind. Koga walks you to a room, where the doctor of the clan is, you take a seat on the floor and wait patiently. Koga ruffles your hair then says something that sends shivers down your spin. "The medicine was used on mother but she stop coming to treatment it was working but she wanted to die. "You tear up before you say anything and look to Koga. He hugs you then says softly to you." She wanted to die in the man arms that she loved the most." Your sadness turns to shock remembering your mother had asked you to bring her to Sesshomaru's father. Only one question is in your mind but you know that it would be in your scent and Sesshomaru would know. You calm your thoughts and the doctor enters and ask you a question that will be hard for you to choose." Ms. (y/n), your mother was a patient of mine same illness, well we can get your in its early stages. Now, for a difficult question, do you want the medicine in all one session or multiple sessions?" You know want to travel with Sesshomaru and taking the medicine all at once can be difficult for your body to handle. Koga doesn't wait for your answer he already knows then with a smile. "There someone waiting for her old man so give her medicine already." You smile with the answer he gave and nod confirming Koga's answer. The doctor nods then takes a pouch from his pocket then hands it to you. You take it and open it to see three triangle shaped tablets. You pick up the first tablet and places it on your tongue the bitter taste make you want to spit it out but you power through. Once you finish the first one you notice a sweet scent from the middle one and a horrendous smell from the last. You take a deep breath and pick up the second one that has a sweet smell you place it on your tongue and the sweetness takes over your mouth causing you to gag slightly from the sweetness. You keep yourself from throwing up and swallow the meds. You pant after that trying to regain some feeling in your mouth. The doctor chuckles then says with laughter in his voice." The last one will wait for now." You fold the medicine in the little cloth pouch and hands it to the doctor. He takes it and puts in his breast pocket .You go to stand then the doctor says." If you move the medicine won't work as well so stay still until you have to pee."You stop and sit patiently for an hour or more then you have to pee. Koga has stayed but is out cold leaning against the wall. You stand to leave to go pee and come back. You return to find the doctor waiting for you with the last bit of medicine. You take it without hesitation then is surprised about how it taste of mint. You look to the doctor then ask him something. "If it was this easy why my mom stop?" The doctor looks to you then says softly. "Your mother had to take three everyday but her sickness couldn't be cured because your father was the one making it worse." You nod understanding then tears fill your eyes as you begin to cry. Koga wakes at this point to you crying. He knows the doctor told you about your mother then ruffles your hair. After he lifts his hand from your head you smell Sesshomaru's scent nearby. Koga notices it as well then goes in a flash to meet him at the edge of the clan's entrance to meet him. You want to go to him but must remain still do to the medicine you had to take. Koga leads Sesshomaru to you then leaves the room so you can talk to him. The doctor has already left to check on other members who are sick. Sesshomaru moves toward you swiftly then embraces you tightly before kissing you deeply. You blush then say softly to him. "Missed me already." He nods then rubs your cheek before saying. "I hate not having you by my side." ~Chapter two end


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru, you, Rin and Jaken have been traveling for a month after you take the medicine your sickness is gone. Sesshomaru has said to Rin and Jaken officially that you two are together. Jaken is upset by the whole matter but Rin is delighted. You go back to your clan accompanied by Sesshomaru. Koga greets you happily and embraces you causing Sesshomaru to growl at him. He releases you and rubs the back of his neck then smiles at him trying to be less of a threat. You look at Sesshomaru with a pouty face and he kisses your forehead then brush your bang behind your ear. You smile slightly then giggle making him look away with blush on his face. Koga smiles then claps his hands together before saying." Way to go Sis I'm proud you!" Sesshomaru smiles then ruffles your hair before taking your chin and kissing you. Koga eyes widen then he chuckles before asking." So what brings you here sis?" You look to him and blush then rub your belly. His eyes get huge then nods understanding. "I'll go get the doctor for you." Sesshomaru picks you up to carry you like he has been for the past week now. You kiss him as he does and he smiles then follows Koga .One of the pack members in particular isn't happy with the display he is seeing. He growls lowly angered before mumbling under his breath. "She is supposed to be mine damn it." Sesshomaru hears this and growls at the thought of another man wanting you. You look the member seeing it's Toya you growl yourself. Sesshomaru places you down outside the office of the doctor before turning to Toya and glaring at him with the eyes of wanting to kill. You touch Sesshomaru's hand breaking his gaze to look to you with a sense of compassion .You motion for him to follow you he follows you. The doctor is waiting patiently for you enter with Sesshomaru. You are about to sit on the floor before Sesshomaru stops you and sits under first allowing to sit in his lap instead. You sit in his lap as the doctor puts his ear to your stomach to listen for movement or a heartbeat. He listens for a while then looks up to and shakes his head. "Well check next month but I don't hear or feel anything." Sesshomaru already knows you are from the scent coming off but humored you coming to your family doctor. You stand up and walk out the office and take a deep breath then Sesshomaru comes out right after. He caress your cheek and smiles before asking you softly." Are you sure you want my baby?" You look at him and with an unsure look before answering him. "With this whole Naraku business I'm hesitant to have your child just yet." His smile fades and he picks up then moves quickly out the clan area before he sets you down he growls. You are startled by what just happened and submit. He pins you up to a tree then sighs before saying with a bit of anger. "I want you to have this baby but you are right it's dangerous." He back up then rubs your stomach and falls to his knees placing his head there. You stroke his hair trying to calm him and begin to hum. He stands up swiftly and kisses you before says softly. "I want you to be safe." You look to him and smile and answer. "I am safe when I'm with you." He looks away before taking your hand and going back to Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru says nothing the whole but you know he is upset .You start to ask him a question. "What's wro-" He cuts you off while still holding your hand. "I'm selfish I want you to have the baby but it's not safe your right but if I let stay with Koga then that idiot who wanted you is going to try to do things to you. You are only so safe by my side and it's something I never thought about until now." He growls can after he speaks then holds your hand tighter. You cup his hand with your other hand and rub wanting him to calm before you got to Rin and Jaken. The two of you reach Rin and Jaken then begin to travel once more. The silence between you two is unbearable but Sesshomaru is done talking about it. You sigh and stop for a moment your feet hurt but you say nothing and walk. Sesshomaru smells Inuyasha then stops. He turns to you then walks over to you before asking. "Do you smell that?" You look at him and nod softly your nose is super sensitive. "Inuyasha smells of a full demon." Sesshomaru stays on his guard and stops there for the time being. You sit down before softly whining from the pain of your feet. Sesshomaru hears you whine then looks towards you then away again feeling like he has hurt you. You rub your feet then you smell a scent that makes you gag. Sesshomaru hears you gag and immediately walks over to you. You have a disgusted look on your face before saying. "Naraku is close by as well." Sesshomaru growls at the thought of Naraku near you and the baby you are carrying. He picks you up and motions for Rin and Jaken to follow. They do while Sesshomaru carries you away from the area. You take a deep breath when his scent is gone. Sesshomaru stops seeing the relief on your face. You look at him and reach up to caress his cheek. He looks away from with sadness in his eyes and he places you down gently. You grab his hand right after and start to walk away from Rin and Jaken. He willingly follows you before he stops after the both of you get a couple feet into near tree line. You look at him and then embrace him before saying. "I want your child but you understand that I feel like I'm putting you in danger. I slow you down with my feet that hurt and how I get hungry for things that are hard to find. I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I just feel that a baby it's not going to make traveling easier."

He growls after you finish then pins you against a tree before kissing you with a passion that sends him into a lustful rage. He grips your breasts and bites your neck. You blush allowing him to and try not to moan. He pulls down your tops and sucks on one of your nipples and plays with the other. You softly moan that feels good from the pain you have been feeling for weeks. Sesshomaru knows he can't take you like he wants. He stops then looks away he knows what wants but he can't have it. You see his hard cock and kneel and undo his pants. He feels this and growls at you low. You don't stop and take his cock in your hand before you begin to suck on his member. He groans softly the feeling is close to what he wants. You continue to suck going faster and deep throating his cock with ease. He grabs your hair then holds your head there enjoying the feeling of your throat. He release your head and allows to suck on your own. You weren't phased by what he did and you continue to suck. He grabs your head again then fucks your mouth for a few minutes then releases your head and looks at your face. You blush before you stop sucking his cock. He grabs your hair making then pulls back on your hair making you look up at him. He admires your face in every detail before looking away after seeing your stomach that carries his child. You tear up wanting him to look at you without sadness. He lets go of your hair and fixes himself and walks away from you. You start to cry at this point tears flowing from your face you are sobbing. He stops and walks back to you and holds you tightly. You continue to cry in his arm. He says in a soft caring tone. "It's your choice not mine." You calm down before saying. "I just don't want to slow you down... I want your child but I'd be putting Rin and Jaken in danger. " He smiles and looks into your eyes before looking away and saying with a slight smile. "Do you doubt my strength?" You blush and giggle from a thought you had. He looks to you and growls slightly. You shake your head and embrace him before saying. "You always said that when we were kids when we would play fight in the field even if it was more like training for you." He pulls you close and runs his fingers through your hair. You start to gag and it's hard for you to catch your breath.

He smells Naraku scent close by too close for comfort. Sesshomaru throws you over his shoulder and moves you away from the area and places you in safe place. You have passed out and are laying on a field of grass. Sesshomaru stands over you then summons A-un. His heart is racing worrying about you and he can't calm himself. He growls as A-un arrived with Rin and Jaken. Rin sees you and runs over to you then embraces you crying and worried as well. Sesshomaru is visibly upset he is growling at himself for worrying. Jaken approaches him slowly and with caution in his every step. Sesshomaru calms smelling your rosy scent enter his nose. Rin is still holding you crying softly. You touch her hair and gently caress it trying to calm to let her know you are okay. She stops crying and falls asleep in your arms as she does you sit up slowly to look around then your eyes turn a deep purple from your normal (e/c). You shake your head trying to fight your wolf form from coming out. Sesshomaru walks over to you and kisses you with passion. You push him away then stand up slowly trying not wake Rin. Sesshomaru looks at you and smells you fighting your wolf form. You are losing its taking over your mind but you try to fight back but fail. You start to turn into your wolf form with your (fur color) fur. You sit on the grass and look up at the sky and growl from the sight of the sun. You run off away from Sesshomaru and the others. Sesshomaru knows he can't help you in that state so he lets you run away. He knows it's safer for Rin that way too.

You find a cave and go into the darkness your wolf eyes are sensitive to light. Three days past and you haven't changed back. Sesshomaru isn't looking for you because of the danger to Rin. He decides to stop for camp before night fall. You smell his scent it's strong he is close. You have tracking him from the last place you saw him. He smells your scent and knows Rin went with Jaken for fire wood. You head towards his scent but then smells Rin's and howl as you do then begin to track her down. Sesshomaru heard you howl and knows you smelled her scent. He moves fast to trying get your back on him by running through the path Rin went. You aren't phased and still tracking her scent. You scent smell her nearby and run to her knocking her to the ground and standing over her growling in a murderous why. Sesshomaru smells you near and moves quickly to stop you but knows he will have to hurt you stop you. His feet become to him heavy from the thought. Rin screams for him but you silent her scream with one bite to the neck. Sesshomaru heard her scream then go silent he picks up speed and without thinking once he reaches you. He takes you throws you against tree. You whine once you hit the tree and limp away. Sesshomaru takes tenisuga from its sheath and kills the underworld messagers bringing Rin back. He turns attention to you but sees you have left. He realized what he did to you but stays he wants to look for you now. Rin wakes and gasp for air he picks her up and takes her to the camp where Jaken is waiting. He waits till morning then orders Rin and jaken to stay begins his search for you. He knows you are injured he smells for blood but doesn't smell anything.

You are in cave slowly turning back in pain from the impact from the tree. You don't remember what happened. He follows your scent to the cave and enters seeing you laying on the ground in pain. He growls at himself for causing you pain. You are panting and holding your side back to normal. You smell his scent then look to him and reach for him as you do tears fill your eyes. Every memory from moments ago flood your mind you killed her. You punch the ground and begin to cry from the memory. Sesshomaru hears you begin to cry and walks to you then picks you up and pulls close. You begin to remember everything from your wolf form and a deep pain hits your heart remembering that you lost your child. Sesshomaru pulls you closer trying to comfort you and as he pulls you closer he smells you have lost his child. You hate yourself first you lost his child then you murdered Rin. You push away from him and say. "I deserve to be punished. I don't deserve to be loved by someone. "He growls at you then says. "Don't say that shit I fucking love you. Yes, you hurt Rin and lost my child but damn it you didn't mean to." You look into his eyes then look away.

Naraku is watching from a safe distance then grins. You feel a sharp pain on your back then remember something worse. You growl then push away from Sesshomaru and scream." That fucking bastard! Fuck ..."Sesshomaru looks to you with confusion. You cry and turn your back to him then lifting your shirt sawing a small spider on your back the mark Naraku has on his but larger . Naraku chuckles as you reveal the mark to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru look away from you and growls. "You let him touch you!" You look to him with sadness in your eyes. "If I wanted to betray you I wouldn't be here. "He walks to you and pins you to the ground then bits your neck breaking skin. "You're mine!" He ties your hands together with the sash from his pants faster than you can react. He grins and undresses you then takes his hand and puts his hand your stomach then goes to one nail and marks with his poison claw an "S". You jump at the pain but don't struggle. Once he finishes he unties your hands and commands to get dressed. Naraku expected something more sexual and was disappointed that his perverted fantasy didn't happen. He licks his lips as he plans to take you himself. You get dressed and bow in front of Sesshomaru since he marked you. Sesshomaru ruffles your hair then kisses you deeply. You smile then rubs his cheek as to say I love you without words. He looks at you with a softness in his eyes .He smells Naraku's scent close by but he knows it not him that it is Kagura. You fall to your knees in pain from the mark. The mark Naraku gave you take effect when him or one of his henchman are near it causes pain and you to black out.

Sesshomaru sees you fall to your knees in pain right before you black out. You turn into a wolf and go towards Kagura. Sesshomaru looks at Kagura then growls. She doesn't want to stay long so she commands you into the feather she rides and you fly off. Sesshomaru wants to go after you but in your current status you are a danger to Rin. You and Kagura arrive at Naraku's castle then go to his chamber. You are still a wolf at this point walking towards him and laying at his feet. Naraku chuckles before saying in his raspy voice. "Now we wait for her lover to fall into my trap." Sesshomaru waits till night fall to go after you follow your rosy scent he loves thru the forest. He arrives at the castle but with caution he enters the gates. Naraku is waiting in the courtyard with you on a chain still a wolf. You smell Sesshomaru's scent and try and fight Naraku's hold on your mind with no success. You start to growl as his scent gets closer. Naraku just pets your head then says in a smug way as Sesshomaru enters through an archway. "Come to save your puppy? "Sesshomaru is emotionless and just ignores him and looks to you. You are snarling and showing your teeth with nothing but Rage .Sesshomaru looks away from you then to Naraku . Naraku just chuckles then says with an evil grin." You won't be fighting me Sesshomaru, oh no, you'll be fighting your puppy." Sesshomaru face stays emotionless but on the inside his heart dropped. Naraku drops the chain and you run at full speed towards him with every intention to harm or kill him. Sesshomaru stands perfectly still and then smiles at you .You stop in your tracks and look at him. He walks past you after patting your head his face is once more emotionless as he prepares to attack Naraku.

Naraku begin the coward he is fled earlier while Sesshomaru was focused on you. Sesshomaru turns back to you to see if are back to normal. You went back to normal but panting and in pain still slightly. Sesshomaru smells Inuyasha on the horizon headed towards your direction. He walks to you but you growl at him to stay away. You stand in pain and run towards Inuyasha and his friends. Sesshomaru doesn't stop you he knows you aren't okay right now. You reach them and stop in front of them at the moment you smell of Naraku's foul odor. Inuyasha and the others are cautious of you. You fall to your knees in pain before saying." Help me..." Inuyasha is pisses and yells. "WHY SHOULD WE HELP YOU IF YOU WORK FOR NARAKU?!" You growl then look to him and say. "So you're the loud ass mutt Koga told me about. You're nothing but a half demon. Inuyasha that's your name right well I don't work for that stupid asshole I was forced when I was weak and couldn't fight. So shut the hell up you don't know anything. "At this point you are crying from sadness and the pain.

Kagome walks over to you and then behind you and sees the jewel shard in your back. The pain is unbearable for you and at this point you are ready to punch something. Kagome touches the mark and the shard falls out from it making the mark disappear. Relief washes over you as the pain subsides then you smell Sesshomaru nearby and you stand and bow to thank Kagome. You run off to meet your love close by but you don't realize Inuyasha is following you until you stop in front of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha jumps down behind you but a couple feet away. Sesshomaru just looks at him emotionless then moves in front of you. Inuyasha just watches Sesshomaru's every move. You touch Sesshomaru's hand before trying to prevent from fighting by pulling him away. He follows turning his back to Inuyasha and turn his attention to you. Inuyasha laughs slightly making Sesshomaru stop letting go of you hand and moves quickly and pins Inuyasha to a tree with no emotion in his eyes. Inuyasha is hardly breathing from Sesshomaru around his throat. You say something that makes Sesshomaru let go. "Are you going to waste your time killing him we have a greater threat than some half demon scum like him." Sesshomaru drops Inuyasha then walks back to then past you. You wave good bye to Inuyasha as a way of saying 'you're welcome dumbass'. Inuyasha is confused as to why Sesshomaru let him go so easily but then again he has been doing the best to avoid him. Inuyasha realizes you are Sesshomaru 's mate and remembers something from long ago.

You are walking behind Sesshomaru before you stop because of you ankle. Sesshomaru hears your foot step stop behind him. You stand after rubbing it the run catching up to him. He stop and turns to as you reach him then he embraces you and pick you in his arm while admiring you. You blush and giggle softly before you try to get down. He lets you down then the two of you work your way back to Rin and Jaken. You stop at the edge of the camp seeing Rin laying down sleeping. The memory of you killing her flash into your mind making you want to stay there. Sesshomaru stands next to you and looks at Rin as well before reassuring you with a kiss. You kiss back then smile and caress his cheek. Jaken is facing the other way and doesn't notice you or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walks over to the camp with you close behind. He stand directly behind Jaken before asking in a firm tone." Why have you not greeted us yet Jaken?" Jaken jumps and bows saying." I was just getting to that milord..." You giggle then sit down by Rin before you even lay down you fall asleep sitting up the last few days have been tiring. The night reaches midnight and you wake to you in Sesshomaru's arm away from the others. He is staring at you intensively with want in his eyes. You kiss him then look at him the same way. He pins you to the ground then looks over to Rin and Jaken who are still asleep, it's late at night and the chances of them waking up are slim. He starts to kiss your neck and biting it, he then stops hearing footsteps. He stand up and looks around and sniffs the air. You smell Inuyasha's scent before he does and you stand up. Sesshomaru catches the scent of Inuyasha and his group. You grab Sesshomaru hand to try to calm him and get his attention but he trying to smell how far they are away and if they pose as a danger. You pull him to get his attention on you. He looks to you and pulls you close and kisses you at this point he just wants to take you. He takes you a bit further away from the camp and lays you on the ground. You blush and kiss him deeply giving permission to take you. He growls and bites your neck he wants to take he does but he can't his mind is yelling no at him. You look confused and want to him to take you kiss his neck. He looks away from you and stands up, before saying softly. "I can't not yet I want to wait until it's safe for us to have a child." You nod while standing up and the reply with a smile on your face. "Okay my love I can wait then." He kisses you with passion then smiles before pulling you close to him. Inuyasha was watching from a far enough distance to where he wouldn't be noticed. Kagome walks up behind him and slaps the back of his head for snooping. Inuyasha grab her arm and looks mad before saying to her. "I remember her she saved my life when I was younger but I wouldn't imagine that she was Sesshomaru's mate." Kagome felt bad for hitting him and apologized. Inuyasha pulls her close and says with a calming voice. "It's fine, I should not have been doing this."

Sesshomaru releases you then with a serious face asks you. "Why did you wave to Inuyasha?" You tense up slightly then answer with calm voice. "I saved him when he was younger." Sesshomaru looks at you then turns away before walking back to the camp. You followed close behind then stop after hearing a branch break behind you. Sesshomaru pulls you behind him in a way of protecting you. You blush before Sesshomaru turns to you with a worried look. You look away with blush on your face but he grabs your chin so you are looking his eyes. He says a soft tone before pulling into his chest. "Are you okay?" You nod softly before feeling him bite your neck. Sesshomaru licks the bite after then growls softly at himself before saying." You look beautiful in the moon light." You blush noticing the full moon and you know Sesshomaru is fighting his urges. He walks away from you after letting you go and growls at himself again. He walks off into the woods with his thoughts wanting you. You don't follow him and go to Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru is gone all night but returns in the morning. You greet him as Rin and Jaken are still sleeping, He looks away from you and turns from you. You walk over to him and embrace him from behind. He feels you embrace him. You say with a sweet tone in your voice. " I will always love you no matter what Sesshomaru." He smiles and looks up at the sky before saying with a soft tone as well. "I will always love you too." ~ chp 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

After the events of the last few days Sesshomaru told you to go home for a while. It's been a month and Koga has traveling and you have stayed at the pack lands with watching eyes. You have been feeling uneasy because Toya has been following you everywhere you go even if from a distance. You are sitting in a tree just outside the hunting grounds almost at the edge of the territory but still far enough away where you won't get in trouble. Toya is watching you from the ground about four trees away from you and is fascinated with you and has been since you were children. You stand and hop down from the tree and sigh wanting Sesshomaru to return soon. Sesshomaru is in fact on his way but is moving slower than he wants because of demons in his way. He left Rin and Jaken at a camp near a lake. He misses you and can't stand it anymore. You are about to head back home but before you can Toya steps out infront of you and licks his lips. You reach for your blade that you have on your waist. He chuckles then says in a disgusting tone."You really think you can kill me princess?" You growl at him and pull the blade that has been passed down to you by your mother. He steps closer to you and licks his lips again before speaking again. "Have you forgotten I trained you to use that blade and I can easily over power you." You show no fear you stand your ground and keep an eye on him. He starts to laugh and other footsteps can be hear two no three more members appear. You take a deep breath and position yourself on the offensive. He stops laughing and snaps as he does the other men make their way towards you. You remind calm and still you smell him Sesshomaru he is close all you have to is stay safe until he arrives. The men reach to grab you and you move to avoid their grasp before they even notice you are up a tree and standing still once more. Toya appears behind you before you could react and places his blade to your neck before he smiles slightly. You gasp softly and lose your calm and you begin to tear up and cry softly. Toya chuckles softly knowing he broke you and moves his blade and pushes you out the tree. You fall still crying but before you hit the ground Sesshomaru catches you . Sesshomaru looks around at your situation and smiles before placing you down gently on the stand for a moment before falling to your knees. He ruffles your hair and looks up to Toya . His henchmen ran off once they smelled Sesshomaru's scent. Toya jumps down and smiles before saying with a smug look." What are you going to do mutt you don't even have a sword that can kill me." You have calmed down again and see Sesshomaru smiling then raise his hand . You look to see Toya with his blade pointed toward Sesshomaru. You grab Sesshomaru's arm and look at him with sadness and hate. He knows he can't kill Toya not without Koga's permission. Sesshomaru turns his back to Toya and begins to walk away. You walk with him toward the pack's den. Toya murmured under his breath " Weak." Sesshomaru stops and before you or Toya could react he has Toya pinned to a tree by the neck choking him. Sesshomaru growls and drops him and walks back to you then pass you towards the pack's den. You follow and hold Sesshomaru's hand before smelling Koga's scent approaching from the den. He come in the pack lands in different direction than normal and saw you and embraced you hearing about Toya's plan. He lets go of you and looks to Sesshomaru before giving a slight nod. Sesshomaru turns to look at Toya and smiles before lunging at him and thursting his arm through his chest using his poison claw and killing Toya with no mercy.

* * *

Koga smiles at you before saying softly to you. "You are always welcome here just don't go off alone anymore. " You giggle and point up before saying softly back. "Mother is always watching over me Day or night. " Koga pulls you close and replies with a smile. " She has always made sure that her princess was okay." You tear up and start to cry before saying."Don't call me princess only mother can call me that." Koga rubs your back before letting you go. Sesshomaru has made his way back to your side . Koga nods at him and goes back to the den. Sesshomaru picks you up in his arm and heads the other way and back towards Rin and Jaken. You look down at the ground as Sesshomaru carries you . He notices then places you down on the ground gently before moving your face to look at him. He looks into your eyes then a gentle voice he gives you some encouraging words. " I'll always protect you no matter what. " He then kisses you softly before looking in your eyes deeply. You look away after the kiss then sigh before saying softly. " I can't fight like you my love I want to be able to protect Rin better. Your scent approaching usually sends demons running or they challenge you and you end their lives with out blinking once. " He smiles and responds with a slight smile. " You are my mate I'll suppose to protect you no matter what why do you want to be stronger when I am your protecter. " You look at with anger and yell. "I AM NOT A CHILD." He is slightly confused why you are upset then he remembers that your father was the one who kept you away from the world so you couldn't learn how to fight. You tear up and look away from him before saying." Don't treat me like one. " Sesshomaru looks at how upset you are and says softly. " I'll help you learn how to fight but you have to come with me everytime I leave understood. " You nod wiping away your tears before you can say anything he starts to walk away and with a soft but firm tone. " Training begins tomorrow." You nod before running ahead and jumping up into a tree. Sesshomaru continues at his normal walking pace while you jump from tree to tree slightly ahead of thinks to himself while watching you ." Why do you need to fight? Did I do something wrong? No it was that man, he triggered something inside her but what?"You stop and jump down infront Sesshomaru before looking up at him with blush on your face and saying softly. " Lord Sesshomaru I'm sorry forgive me for being a bother you. " He looks at you and sees Rin and Jaken right behind didn't realize the two of you where getting close to them until now because if his wondering thoughts. He clears his mind before walking pass you saying nothing. You smile softly and turn to face Rin and Jaken before begin embraced by a super happy kneel down to her level and ruffle her hair before pulling her close in your arms. Jaken just stares at you with some caution before he notices Sesshomaru looking at him. Sesshomaru says with no emotions in his voice." Why have you not greeted me yet ,Jaken? " Jaken scrambles to greet Sesshomaru."F-forgive me m-mi Lord welcome back." You watch Jaken and know he doesn't trust you what so ever you know he is only like that because you take Sesshomaru's attention from hands you a flower crown with a bright happy smile. You looks at her and take it from her with a soft smile before saying softly. " Thank you Rin." You place the crown on your head before looking to Sesshomaru with a soft expression. He looks at you with no emotions but winks at you before turning away and walking. Jaken swiftly follows then you and Rin are close behind you stay behind Jaken as much as possible. After travel for three days only stopping at night to let Rin sleep and eat. You are training with Sesshomaru away from Rin and Jaken. You are sparing with Sesshomaru in a field with no trees around. You have gotten better at fighting and with more control over your wolf side since you were so sick for so long your strength was lost but it is regaining slowly. Your fears of hurting Rin begin to fade the stronger you get. Sesshomaru enjoys sparing just like when you were kids as the memories fill his mind his love for you grows stronger. You stop to breathe and smile softly before walking over to him and kissing him softly on the cheek. He pulls you close in his arm and jokingly states." You missed" After this he kisses you deeply without batting an eyelid. Someone watches from a distance before either you notice the demon is close. You turn to see who it sword in hand and Sesshomaru standing behind you. It's an old friend of yours his name is Lukus but you are use to seeing him with his twin brother Grey. Lukus smiles before dropping to one knee with his head bowing to you as he says. "My lady (y/n), me and my brother have been searching the lands for you we wish to serve you if you approve." You look towards Sesshomaru for a yes or no. He nods softly his face stone cold. You look to Lukus who is still bowing with his white hair and black horns and wings. " I approve but where is your brother?" Lukus saying while standing "He should be here shortly he found a noisy demon he had to kill. "You giggle before looking up to see Grey dropping down after a short blushes before falling his knee and pleading with black hair and Blue eyes the opposite of Lukus' red eyes. "Please forgive me mistress for being late I was killing a demon that was following me around." Lukus chuckles and ruffles his brothers hair. You smile before giggling along with Lukus. Grey blushes then acknowledges Sesshomaru. " My lord Sesshomaru it's a pleasure to meet you and serve under you." Sesshomaru nods then says softly. " If you harm anyone I travel with you will die." Grey tenses up and nods in understanding.

* * *

After this encounter a few months pass and Sesshomaru has mated with you multiple times but begin careful not to get you pregnant. Grey and Lukus have been teaching Rin how to do basic survival things but with it gave you and Sesshomaru more time to bond and connect. He had been worried about you not wanting to be with him after he hurt but you knew it was to protect rin and you didn't hold it against him. The day was coming to close and you are sitting by yourself waiting for Sesshomaru's return from the walk he uses to think sometimes but it's night and mostly everyone is sleeping .You hum softly the song your mother taught to you but suddenly you smell a sweet flowery scent. You hum softly to yourself but cry while looking up." Mother..." You stand and look away. Lukus walks to your side before saying softly. " Mistress the Lord has returned and is looking for you." You look to see Sesshomaru standing by some trees next to sleeping rin. You shake your head and say to Lukus. " Tell him I need him to come to me please I'm not feeling the best. " Lukus nods and walk over to Sesshomaru and gives him the information. Sesshomaru moves quickly to your and cradles you in his arm right before saying with a sweetness in his voice. " You know I'm here for you what's wrong my love?" You look to him with tears in the corner of eyes and reply with. "It's my mother birthday I just miss her." He pulls you close and kisses your forehead before saying softly. " I miss my father even though we had our fights and arguments. I know he watching me when I need him." You grip his shirt to try and calm yourself. He lifts your chin then kisses you deeply. You tear up as you kiss back but as he moves away you feel a sharp pain,seconds later you realize something. Sesshomaru is holding you tight but you are in pain. You push away panting but with a tears you look down not seeing blood confused. Sesshomaru is looking at you with a concerned but confused look. He looks at over then smells blood and looks at your back to see a arrow in your lower back. He was distracted he let you get hurt he feels anger and fear build up inside of him. Lukus and Grey are already beside him and have seen where the arrow came from. Sesshomaru looks to them and back to you before saying sternly. " Tend to her wounds I'll return with the bastard's head. " Lukus goes to your side and takes you from Sesshomaru slowly before laying you on your stomach and pulling out the arrow but Grey is a trained to kill and can't help. Sesshomaru looks to Grey and sees his thirst for blood and thinks about sending him because he is worried about you and seeing you bleed is not what he wants. Grey looks to Sesshomaru and licks his lips softly. Sesshomaru nods giving Grey permission to go after the veil demon who hurt you. Grey grins and dashes off quickly to spot where the arrow came from but then he stops in his infornt of him was your twin who everyone thought was dead. Grey instincts know she is the who shot the arrow but he can't lay a hand on her without your specific 're process in the of getting healed and Grey in a way teleports to you and looks at you then says softly."Mistress I need your permission to kill the mark." You to him confused before saying."why could you possibly ne-" Your twin,Sofia,runs quickly to the place where you are. Sesshomaru looks to you then back her and notices alot different the first thing was her scent the second thing was that her hair was shorter and dirty. You move to see her and stand rather jumps up beside and Grey walks to your other side. Sofia looks at you and grins evily. You look into her eyes then before you could speak. You notice immediately the small scar on her shoulder. You know that when she was only seven she didn't die you felt it but everyone else abandoned her and forced you to leave her. You look to her in pain and sadness before a foul scent that was all to familiar to you and Sesshomaru. A gust of wind then Naraku with Kagura appears behind her. You breath to calm yourself and look to Sofia. She is grinning with a evil look and has a crazed look in her eyes. Naraku is there to watch it seems since he hasn't moved a muscle. Sofia's face goes dead and is focused on you. You feel Sesshomaru's hand on your cheek but you can't look away from her. Lukus and Grey keep a close eye on her as well. Sesshomaru turns to her and she is more crazed and her main target is you. She looks at you while licking her lips before pulling out arrow for her bow which she shot you with earlier. You breath and touch Sesshomaru's hand before stepping forward and says to her with sadness in your eyes. "Don't make me do this again Sofia. You lost your mind the last time we fought." She just twitches and growls before pulling back her bow with the arrow and releasing. You start to walk towards her and her first arrow missed. You breath and start to sing to her the song your mother taught you. Sofia twitches hearing the song and screams before turning into a wolf and growling at you. You continue to sing and walk to her. She starts to run towards you in a blood lust. You stop once she is close before grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and pinning her to the ground and pulling out your blade with the other hand and making a clean quick cut through her neck. You begin to sing again and tossing her head aside. You look to Naraku and Kagura once where but they have disappeared. Sesshomaru has a look of worry but tries to hide his emotion because of Lukus and Grey. Lukus runs to her side and places his hand on your back before beginning to heal you again. Sesshomaru walks over to you with concern in his heart but no emotion in his face. You take a deep breath and before you can relax completely you turn to see Rin peeking through the bushes. Your chest feels tight then you get dizzy and start to stumble over yourself. Sesshomaru pulls you close to his chest so you do not fall. He looks to Lukus and Grey before speaking with a soft but stern tone. "Gather Rin and Jaken we are leaving. " Lukus and Grey immediately go to get Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru summons ah-uh so you can rest. Rin comes running up to the two headed dragon and walks behind Sesshomaru. Jaken is close behind along with Lukus and Grey who seems visibly upset. Sesshomaru moves at his own pace ahead the group with you. Lukus and Grey are close behind Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru places you on ah-uh to allow to rest and relax your body. During the events that unfolded Inuyasha was watching from the tree tops far enough way to where he wouldn't be noticed . You are resting onto of the two headed dragon as Sesshomaru watches over from the corner of his eye. He notices that the others are looking at him and you. Sesshomaru has never shown his emotions or weakness but today he lost his mask that he had held so close.


	5. Chapter 5

After the events of recent Sesshomaru has been on a high alert and he makes sure you go everywhere with him and leaves Lukus and Grey with Rin and Jaken. The two of you are at the top of a hill away from the group before speaking he looks over to you with his soft eyes only given to you and Rin when she is upset. You are looking forward unaware Sesshomaru is looking at you with his soft caring eyes. He says softly to you with a soft but meaningful voice. " You're so beautiful I don't know anything that I can compare to you." You look over to him and blush before saying softly. "Only you can make me blush my love its hard not to be happy with someone who is so kind to you." Sesshomaru looks to the sky before pulling you close to his side. You look up at the sky with him and start to hum a song. He picks you up and put you on his shoulder before says. "Hold on tight." You grip his hand and feel him leap from the ground then into the air. He is glides through the air holding your hand tightly. You keep your hair out of your face with your other hand. Sesshomaru lands on the ground in the middle of a forest and places you down in field of flowers before running his hand through your hair while staring into your eyes.

You blush before looking away with a bit of concern. Meanwhile, Lukus is watching his brother play with Rin in a gentle fatherly way. Lukus is confused on how to play games with anyone let alone a young girl. Grey plays with her and bothers Jaken with her. Lukus tries to figure this out but because he was never allowed to play as a child he doesn't know how to play as a result. He has lived alone until meeting you and he lived within your clan and fell for you. It pains him to see you with Sesshomaru but he loves you to much to hurt you. Grey stops playing with Rin and walks over to his brother and touches his cheek with care. Lukus looks into his brothers eyes before looking away from him because of the feeling he gets. Grey looks away as well then goes back to play with Rin. Lukus looks toward the hill where you and Sesshomaru once stood before he walks over then sits where you stood and inhales your scent with a soft smile. Back with you and Sesshomaru. He has moved his hand with some of your hair to his face and smells the scent. You blush and wonder why you are in such a private place. Sesshomaru looks you over before saying softly. "I want to spend my life with you. You are my everything and I want to be with you till the day I die." You smile shyly and reply with a slightly shaky voice."You know, I want the same thing." Sesshomaru kisses you deeply and presses you against the ground. You just kiss back and blush before closing your eyes. He places his hand on your cheek and releases you from his kiss before looking away from you. He feels weak since cant always protect you with the recent events and past things. You know that he is upset but try not to speak much as you two haven't been alone often and you don't want to ruin the mood. His mind is elsewhere not on what you think it is and he can only be saddened by the sight of your scars. He takes your hand and kisses it softly before gently leading you back to the others. You follow willingly but feel uneasy walking about as you smell a scent you haven't in years. Sesshomaru has also noticed this scent and has stopped before pulling you into his chest. You look up into the trees and scan them knowing if the person is watching they are in the trees. Sesshomaru with a stern voice says to the demon hiding. "Come out coward." A demon that with long black hair and a large scar down his face appears. He smiles before speaking. "Lord Sesshomaru I do not mean you any harm just hand over the woman and I'll leave." Sesshomaru pulls you close and growls before speaking. " You will not touch my mate." You blush at his statement and cover your face. The demon looks to you and smile before chuckling and bowing respectfully. He introduces himself, with a little bit of fear in his voice. " The name is Lost fang I'm apart of an assassin clan and the woman you hold is my daughter though she was not aware of this. I heard from my agent Fire lost that she was away from her assumed father but I know she is my daughter. Her scent is the same as her mothers such beauty." Sesshomaru pulls his blade and stares at him. " I'll kill you if its a lie." You walk over to him and he touches your face before saying softly. " You have your mother's eyes and I'm sorry you had to kill your sister." He moves his head to your forehead. Sesshomaru watches closes with his blade still drawn. You feel the memories of your mother fill your mind and see that this man speaks the true.

He moves back still kneeling and not to seem a threat to you. You look at Sesshomaru and have a tears of joy in your eyes and you start to cry a little before hug him. He jumps slightly then hugs you back with caution. You stop crying and stand to wipe your face before turning to Sesshomaru and taking his hand. Lost fang stands up slowly before bowing his head to Sesshomaru and you. He turns to leave then you grab his arm and ask. " Father, who is Fire Lost?" He stops and smiles before saying softly. " You know him and trust him but his hair is black." You know what he means and go back to Sesshomaru and start to walk the opposite way. Sesshomaru puts his sword away and follows you but soon begins to lead you out of forest. You think of the moment when you were a kid. You start to remember your mother did take you somewhere. She always brought you there a village, much further than the edge of now Sesshomaru's land, more north you remember your speaking of an old friend of hers when you arrived but don't remember the name Lost fang. You think on this while you walk and before you know the two of you are back at the camp with Lukus and the others. Sesshomaru sees Lukus, Grey and Jaken bowing while Rin rushes to hug you. You hug Rin back with a bright smile. After this months go by without incident. Until one day Moyromaru, one of Naraku's henchmen to be specific his heart, comes to attack and Sesshomaru fights him with Tokijin within the fight the sword was destroyed and Moyromaru ran away. Sesshomaru cared nothing for the sword and only for the safety of the group but didn't really express that. You smile softly but your mood changes soon after smelling the scent of Kagura's blood. She helped slot during the journey to find Naraku and you can tell Sesshomaru cared. You and Sesshomaru leave Lukus and Grey with Rin and Jaken before going to see her in her final moments Sesshomaru had his hand on Tensuiga but could do nothing to save her from the fall. Kagura died smiling because even through her pain see had her heart and felt free in her final moments. You shed tears for her but only for a brief moment before Inuyasha approached with a question. " Did she suffer?" Sesshomaru with back turned answered. " She was smiling." He picked you and walked away. Soon after this event Totosai appeared before Sesshomaru and taught him how to use Tesuiga as a weapon. Time went on and Sesshomaru seemed to be searching for something in the skies. You look at him with worry and care. Lukus and Grey look to you with worry and approach you with only care. You turn slightly and shake your head telling them you are okay. Lukus nods and walks back while Grey stands still and stares at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru feels this stare and glances back with anger. Grey looks to me then walks away.

Sesshomaru looks to you looks back at the sky seeing his mother he leaps to pull her from the sky and they fall to the ground landing on their feet. His mother greets with him with the same foul attitude he gives only to males of group which now included Kohaku. You automatic look to Sesshomaru with happiness that he was not upset. He looks to his mother then to you before speaking." This woman is my mate but that is not the reason I wish to see you." Inukimi looks to you with wicked smile then invites the group into her palace. He follows his mother and you follow him the rest of the group except Lukus and Grey follow. You look only forward and follow Sesshomaru with Rin close in toe. His mother is just like him but he knows that. You bow slightly once you are in her palace. Before she asked you to sit down. You do as instructed when she makes the following comment. "Oh she is one of those huh?" Sesshomaru glares at her then looks to you with soft eyes. She chuckles before getting down to business. " You're here to master the move on Tensuiga correct?" He doesn't speak and his mothers just starts to talk. You smile softly cause it's the one thing he doesn't do. Inukimi looks to you and asked a very alarming question. "So when will I be having grandchildren?" You blush and rub the back of you head before answering. " Sometime soon hopefully." His mother smiles and doesn't say a word and summons a hell hound that drags Kohaku and Rin into the void of the underworld. He doesn't hesitate to go after them but you can even follow the hole to the underworld closes leaving them trapped. You sit down and wait patiently for Sesshomaru to return as you watch through Inukimi's necklace. She watches how calm you are how panicked Jaken is. You ask in somewhat stern tone to Jaken. " Do you doubt his return Jaken?" Jaken tenses up with that question. " Of course not." You hear Kohaku say something you didn't want to hear. " Lord Sesshomaru Rin is not breathing." You go from calm to worried rather fast. You are so upset and confused you faint. You were out long enough for Sesshomaru to return after killing the keeper of the underworld and return with Rin's lifeless body. You wake to Jaken crying and Sesshomaru looking at Rin's body you sit up and look to her before tears start to form in the corner of your eyes reliving the night that you killed her in your head seeing her lifeless. Inukimi speaks with Jaken about something before bringing her back to life you are still in tears as she looks to you worried and confused. Sesshomaru emotions aren't showing but you can feel his worry. You wipe your tears and breathe in then out. After theses events you have been keeping your distance from everyone in the group.

Shortly after this Sesshomaru is approached by the demon Shishinki, who attacks him using a complete Meido Zangetsuha, claiming that Sesshomaru's father stole the technique from him. Shishinki even absorbs Sesshomaru's attempt at doing Meido Zangetsuha. He tauntingly says that Sesshomaru must have been shunned by his father since Tessaiga should have belong to Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha, who butts in the battle until Sesshomaru tells him not to interfere. As the battle continues, Myoga explains to Sesshomaru that his father entrusted him with Tenseiga, already knowing he would be able to fully master the Meido Zangetsuha. Although Shishinki, unleashing multiple attacks of Meido Zangetsuha, doubts this would happen, Sesshomaru proves him wrong by launching a massive complete Meido Zangetsuha, successfully swallowing him in. Inuyasha tries to convince Sesshomaru that Tenseiga is a proper keepsake, but Sesshomaru, before departing with your group , states that they are destined to fight one another for the rest of their lives.

( I skipped some of the anime at this point there was a lot of details missing so if you havent watched it completely i suggest you do so )

Many battles passed that prepared Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with his group for this final fight against a common enemy for the last time they would fight Naraku. You weren't present of the battle because Sesshomaru commanded that you stay. He know you wanted to save Rin as much as he did but too many people would slow him waited in the village with the others of your group and the humans.

The village was being attacked because of demons. You were angry and killing demons left and right without thinking. You stopped when you realized it was pointless the feeling anger was filled with replaced with sadness. The demons had stopped at this point and you waited for what seemed like hours of staring at the sky. Naraku was falling apart and was crashing towards the village. you rushed to help the humans escape from the area and as the mass fell it shortly after began to were suddenly pulled close to someone's chest feeling familiar warmth then smelling the scent of your beloved ,Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lifted you up with his strong arms and kissed you with a passion. He moved you quickly from the others and to somewhere quiet. You turned to looked at him but he was already gone. Lukus appeared after a few minutes and bowed in front shortly followed by Grey. Naraku's reign of terror was over and you had a chance to live a decent was only the beginning of your story there is a lot more in store for you. This was were your life begins for you to control and to find your real pass.


End file.
